Serenas son
by Konami Sunrise
Summary: Serena Has a son. But what DBZ Character is he? Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Serena's son.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, in this DBZ sailor moon cross over.  
AN: HEY I might pop up in the story but I will be covered by quotations and you will see Buddy wrote in them. So remember I EXPLAIN the story as we go.  
  
  
"Serena NO!! Your messing with peoples lives please stop!! I'm begging you. This is the way things are supposed to go." Ami yelled through the rain. "I don't care what you heard that's DESTINY please do not bother those people."  
"I DO CARE!!! He's my son I HAVE TO save him! I feel I have to." Serena yelled back as she was Jumping into the DragonBall realm. "Kami I'm ready its time. Don't worry son I'm coming." (Buddy: Ok I feel I'm getting ahead of myself. Maybe I should start from where Serena was talking to Garlic JR and all the other evil villains in the DBZ realm. WELL enjoy this wonderful story you are about to GO into. Remember I pop up in these quotations so DON'T mistake me for anyone talking I'm only going to pop up to inform you on things like WHO some people are. C-ya)  
  
EARLIER THAT DAY  
  
  
Serena was walking home when she saw Raye. "HEY RAYE WAIT UP!!" Serena ran as fast as she could to catch up to Raye.  
"HIYA. What's wrong? You look like you were crying or something." Raye said as soon as the red-faced, winded, swollen eyed Serena came running up to her.  
"Oh nothing. Its just....just...." Serena started to say before she broke down into tears again.  
"WHAT did I do something? What's wrong tell me." Raye said quickly.  
"I miss my son. It's been year and his birthday's in 4 days and I want to say happy birthday but I can't see him...." Serena said VERY fast.  
"O YEA. Your son I totally forgot. How old is he 49, 50. You must be joking. Who would want a baby with you? Just kidding." Raye said sarcastically.  
"NO remember back in the DBZ realm my SON!! When we went back there to find out why there were bad vibes coming towards us, I met someone and got pregnant and then had a baby? REMEMBER THAT!!!" Serena practically KILLED Raye for forgetting.  
"OOPS sorry I really did forget. HEY there's Ami maybe she could find a way for you to go see your son. Now you could stop crying cause I know she knows a way." Raye said. (Buddy: Isn't Ami/mercury the CUTEST and COOLEST sailor scout around. She's the cute blue haired one. I like her She's the best EVER)  
"Hey Ami wait up. Serena wants to ask you a question. You walk to fast." Raye said running to catch up.  
"Hey what do you want to know?" Ami asks Serena.  
"I want to go see my son but I have no way of getting to that dimension, Can you help me?" Serena cried. She was about to burst.  
"Umm............I don't know how to help on this one. You could ask Pluto she should know. But you know you shouldn't jump through dimensions you ruin peoples lives. And could get people killed." Ami said seriously.  
"I know that but he's my son. I HAVE TO SEE HIM! Hey thanks for telling me that about Pluto and all. I'm going to go see her now." Serena yelled while running home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey I hope you like the first chapter of the story. If you want to know who Serena's son is then you should read on. The second chap will be up in a while. I hope to get a few reviews.  



	2. Talking to Trinity

Chapter Title: Talking to Trinity.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Serena got home and started doing her homework. She knew sooner or later Trinity would show up. Then she would be able to go and see her son. But does he look like he did when she last saw him as a baby? No doubt it. She looks way different then she used to when she was a baby. She looks totally different. 'I am sure he looks different too.' She thought. 'How will I find him? His brother looks like his dad. All I have to do is find his bro then ask him about his older brother. Then Ill have my son in my arms. Wait. His little bro wont be born for 7 more years. Glimpses into the future suck. He's a mere half saiy-jin so he has half my power too. All I have to do is follow his Ki. I can't let Cell hurt him or his daddy. I must help them!!'  
Serena's thoughts were interrupted when Trinity burst into the room. "I heard you want to go see your son. Want me to bring you to him? You could confront Goku and ask why he hadn't told Gohan about his real mother!"  
"But wouldn't I be messing with their lives? Besides I might have to fight Cell with them. I don't want to get them into trouble." Serena Spat out.  
"Listen you wont be interrupting with their lives. Besides don't you think maybe you should be able to see your first kid? You wont have to fight Cell I can be there to get you before hand. You could say hi son. Explain who you are. Then be gone before the big fight." Trinity spat back.  
"Right. Ok Ill do it. Besides I don't want him hurt at all. I want to hug him." Serena then stood up and got ready to go to the park so they could leave.  
  
AT THE PARK  
  
"Serena NO!! Your messing with peoples lives please stop!! I'm begging you. This is the way things are supposed to go." Ami yelled through the rain. "I don't care what you heard that's DESTINY please do not bother those people."  
"I DO CARE!!! He's my son I HAVE TO save him! I feel I have to." Serena yelled back as she was Jumping into the DBZ realm. "Kami I'm ready its time. Don't worry son I'm coming."  
"Why bother arguing she's to stiff to understand you anyway." Raye yelled at Ami.  
"Yea but still. They are all perfectly happy with out her there to ruin it all. She is so stubborn." Ami said back.  
"If things get tough we could always go over and help them. Remember Pluto trained me. Besides I really want to know my big Half brother." Rini said to them all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I know this story isn't long but the next chapter takes place in most of the DBZ realm. So I found this a good place to end. Besides I really likes how I learned to keep people wanting more. If I get atleast two more Reviews Ill post chap 3 sooner then I did number 2. 


End file.
